Eternal Bond
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Naruto wants a peaceful life as a Hokage's son, but it seems to be impossible. Minato and Kushina are still alive. Changes will be made as the story progresses!
1. So it Begins

Odi: Hi! It's me!

Minato: Well Kushina and I will be alive at the beginning of this fanfic! (And maybe throughout the fic! Depends on how the plot works!)

Kushina: Yeah, and anyone who is waiting on the next chapter of The Only Song I'm Wasting on You do not worry. It has not been abandoned.

Odi: Disclaimer time!

Minato/Kushina: Oderin Kuro-san does not own the Naruto series or the song Eien No Setsuna by On/Off.

Odi: Thanks for doing the disclaimer. Here's some ramen as a reward.

Odi's sis: I'm cutting in since I'm looking over this fan-fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Kushina's P.O.V<strong>

We smiled happily at our adorable newborn son. He already had some blond hair on his precious head. Our son had sapphire blue eyes, three whisker-like markings on both of his cheeks, and looked all together beautiful.

Minato then said to me, "Kushina I want our son to have the best future possible."

I smiled and whispered, "Me too, Minato, me too."

We grinned and nurse asked, "What will be his name hokage-sama?" to my loving husband.

"Naruto." We said in unison. Then we were left alone to have some time with our son.

We smiled and sang the song we had decided to sing to him.

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

_Itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha_

_Demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou_

_Shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo_

_Kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo_

_Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru_

_Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

_Kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo_

_Egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru_

_Nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute_

_Tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu_

_Anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru_

_Sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba_

_Nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Tsuyoi kono kizuna ha_

_Anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara_

_Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

We smiled again after finishing the song. That is when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato's P.O.V.<strong>

A man in a strange mask was holding our son, and making death threats! How dare he! I could see the fear in Kushina's eyes, she feared for our son. I was beyond pissed.

I hirashinned over to my son and grabbed him out of -masked-man's grasp.

Naruto was making heartbreaking wails. I hirashinned to our house quickly.

I became even angrier when I realized that I left my wife with that creeper. I gently put Naruto on the bed and used hirashin again to rescue my beloved wife.

I was too late to stop the strange man from extracting nine-tails from Kushina, but I was in time to see that she survived it and that I could still get her to safety.

We soon made it back to our wonderful son. I was regretting a decision I knew I would soon have to make. But, I would have to do it, for my son, and for the village.

The thing I hope for most is that Kushina would at least make it through all this, and that the villagers would treat Naruto like the hero that he is.

I picked Naruto up, and shunshinned to where the kyuubi was. I was planning to use Shiki fuujin to seal half of the nine-tails's chakra in myself and shiki fuuin to seal the other half in my son. That way half of the kyuubi would be in the shinigami's stomach with me.

Before I could use the jutsu, though, the third hokage pushed me out of the way, and stated, "I will perform the jutsu, Minato." To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Why, would you do this for me, Sarutobi-sama?" I asked.

"You have a son, a wife, and a team of ninjas to live for, Minato," the third said, "But, I have already lived my life, you are young, so you still have a lot to do and see."

He then performed the jutsus and sacrificed himself. His last words were, "Take good care of Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, and the rest of this village, Minato."

I said respectfully, "I will Sarutobi-sama." He then died, and I whispered, "Rest in Peace third hokage-sama."

I now had a lot more to do, including beginning the reparations of Konoha, taking care of my family, and the former Hokage's funeral. I also had to make sure no one kidnapped, killed, hurt, or tried to kill my son for being the host of the nine-tails, as well as being my son.

But, as hokage it was all a part of the job, like leading the shinobi, protecting the village, watching over the citizens, and all that kind of stuff. So, I was ready to perform all of my duties, already having known what they would bring. I only hated doing the endless piles of paperwork, after all it was every kages' worst enemy.

I got back to my family, after I talked to all the shinobi I passed, and talking with people who had lost loved ones. I even saw Kakashi, Rin, and Obito.

I laughed at Obito's childish antics, they could actually cheer me up at a time like this. It made me hope that Naruto would have some of Obito's characteristics. Not the stupidity, but the loyalty to his teammates, the innocence, inner strength, determination, and so much more.

I smiled at Kushina and handed her our little bundle of joy. He had fallen asleep while I was walking home. I remembered my former comrades, and students reactions to seeing little Naruto. Obito had laughed and asked if he could be Naruto's uncle, Rin had smiled, then being the medic nin she is gave him a check-up, and Kakashi had even smiled at him.

Kushina had been relieved that both men in her life had returned home alive and unharmed. I remember the laugh of absolute relief that she had let out when she saw us.

I was glad that our family was able to be completely reunited without any of us being dead. After all, it was a small enough family to begin with, thus, we did not need to sustain any more losses. Kushina and I were the last members of our clans, and now Naruto was a member of both our clans.

We still had a lot to look forward too. Like our son's first word, step, smile, laugh, and whatever career he decides to take. No matter what he chose, we both knew we would be proud of our young son.

We had a hopefully bright future ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Odi: That's this chapter!<p>

Minato: We make such a cute, loving, happy family! Don't we.^.^

Kushina: Of course, we do, Minato! We all love each other and our little boy!^.^

Odi: Yep! Hope to see any readers in the next chapter!

Minato/Kushina: Reviews are like the author's cake. They help inspire the author as well as tell them if writing it is worth the time they put in it! So, please review!

Odi's sis: Yello again. Since I'm being a beta for my sis I'll cut in like this! When I write enough words/stories I'll be an official beta for everyone!


	2. How hard can a new jutsu be?

Odi: Hi! I'm here with much awaited installment of the second chapter for Eternal Bond!

Minato: Odi would like to thank: Ookamithewolf, raulin17, Volos, and Kazemi Reikaze, Yellowflash67, longsilver777, Someoneinterested, and everyone else for favoriting, reviewing, and putting an alert on the story! We're glad you guys enjoy it!

Kushina: Yeah! And we hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Naruto: Oderin-kuro does NOT own Naruto or Eien no Setsuna.

Naruto's P.O.V.

~Timeskip 7 years from the first chapter!~

I walked to the hokage tower where my father works. After all my dad has the awesome job of protecting this village! He's the best dad ever!

I did not notice the looks of anger and hatred that the villagers gave me, because I was to busy thinking of surprising my dad by seeing him at his work place.

My mother was with the Uchihas, and I had decided to see my father. I did not get far, when some of the villagers stopped me and started beating me. I was terrified and desperate to get away from them and get to my father.

Luckily for me, a group of ANBU noticed the gathering and saw me getting beaten. One of them saved me and took me to the safety of my father's office, where he was sitting at his desk.

"Hokage-sama, your son is here, and he's badly beaten." The ANBU captin muttered looking at me sadly.

"Naruto? Is he alright?" My father worriedly asked.

"I'm alright, daddy, just a little shaken up." I replied honestly.

"Oh, thank god!" My father exclaimed and picked me up.

"The perpentrators have been captured hokage-sama." One of the other ANBU members appeared and said. I instantly became interested in the jutsu that make people appear and disappear.

"Shunshin." My father replied to my questioning look, and ruffled my hair lovingly. He then checked my injuries over, to find they were already healing. My parents had already told me about the kyuubi, but I didn't see it as a reason for people to hate me, after all I could not control the events behind the night of my birth.

"Daddy, can you teach me a super cool jutsu when we get home? Please!" I asked innocently.

"Sure, son." My father said trying to make up what the villagers had done to me.

I understood that, and smiled reassuringly to my dad, trying to tell him that the beating hadn't affected me, even when it had.

My father sighed and sang the song he always sang when I was upset.

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

_Itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha_

_Demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou_

_Shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo_

_Kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo_

_Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru_

_Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

_Kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo_

_Egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru_

_Nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute_

_Tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu_

_Anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru_

_Sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba_

_Nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Tsuyoi kono kizuna ha_

_Anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara_

_Kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_

_Kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou_

_Chikaiatta kizuna ha_

It always calmed me down. My mother also seemed to always sing the song.

It seemed to be the song that was chosen in particular for me. I of course did not mind it at all.

My father smiled at me and said, "That's my little boy."

I smiled brightly, and hugged my father tightly.

I now had something to look forward too. After all, I was like any other child, wanting to spend time with their father, to make them proud, and to learn from them.

When we finally got home, I was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Can we go now? Please? Please, please, pleassse?" Dad laughs, ruffling my hair.

"Of course. Shall we go?" I nod swiftly, and follow him to the training grounds.

"Alright, I'm going to show you a jutsu I made myself. It's called rasengan, alright?" I nod. "Okay, first, lets start with this. Try to pop these water ballons using only chakra."

"How?"

"Like this, hold it in your palm, carefully, and focus your chakra into your palm and into the ballon, and make it burst." He says, and shows me how, making sure to go slow.

"Cool! I wanna try!" I say, and grab one, a little too eagerly as it pops and showers me in water. It doesn't phase me too much, I just get another one more carefully. I hold it on my palm like dad, and start to try directing my chakra flow into my palm. It wasn't working.

"Dad! It won't work!"

"Just be patient, Naruto, you'll get it soon enough." I keep trying, and get fed up, throwing the balloon at the ground.

"It won't work! That's not fair!"

"Trust me, Naruto, it will if you don't give up. The point of this exercise, in particular, is rotation of your chakra."

"Fine." I huff, and continue to try. Eventually, after a couple of hours, it starts leaking.

"Good job! Why don't we pick up tomorrow? Your mom is probably going nuts currently." I nod, and he leads me home.

Odi: Alright! We'll cut this one off for now!

Kushina: WHERE IS MY LITTLE BOY? HE'S NOT BEEN HOME FOR HOURS!

Minato: ... We're not in story mode currently.

Kushina: Oh, sorry.

Naruto: *sweatdrops*

Odi: ... Anyway, hope you enjoy! R&R!


End file.
